No te olvides de mí
by HanaKT
Summary: SS Ubicada luego de la segunda película. Tal parece que a Sakura no le salieron las cosas como a ella le hubiera gustado. Shaoran se había olvidado completamente de ella. ¿Y ahora qué hará? Feliz navidad atrasada y que tengan un buen año nuevo!


**Fan fic de Card Captor Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Card Captor, Card Captors, o como quieran decirle, pertenece a Clamp. **

**Sinopsis: SS Ubicada luego de la segunda película. Tal parece que a Sakura no le salieron las cosas como a ella le hubiera gustado. Shaoran se había olvidado completamente de ella. ¿Y ahora qué hará?**

20 de noviembre de 2003 11:31 Hs

**One Shot By Hana**

**No te olvides de mí**

**Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before**

I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more

- Buenos días Sakura – le saludó alegremente Tomoyo al entrar al aula -

- Buenos días Tomoyo – le respondió ella con una triste sonrisa y se sentó -

- Sakura... – murmuró su amiga -

- Buenos días – saludaron -

- ¡Ah, buenos días Mei Ling, Shaoran -

- Buenos días Kinomoto – le saludaron los dos -

Al escuchar el saludo, Sakura se entristeció aún más... Luego de haber atrapado 'The Void', Shaoran se había olvidado completamente de ella... no sabía ni quién era... y eso... le estaba haciendo muy mal... ella... que se había esforzado para decirle que lo quería y él... ni siquiera se acordaba de quién era...

En ese momento el profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos...

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto, ¡le he pedido que siga con la lectura! -

- ¿Ah?... – dijo ella reaccionando – ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho profesor – y siguió leyendo -

**I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day  
**

Cuando tocó el timbre, Mei sacó a Shaoran rápidamente del aula... tenía que hablar con él... Sakura, extrañada los siguió...

- ¡¡Xiao Lang! – Le retó Mei Ling - ¿¡Por qué la llamas por el apellido? -

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó él confundido - ¿Cómo pretendes que la llame por el nombre si recién nos conocemos? -

- ¡¡¡Xiao Lang! – Le volvió a gritar - ¿Es que no te quedó nada de lo que te he estado explicando hace por lo menos 3 días? -

- Mei, entiéndelo... no sé que es eso de que a mí me gustaba... todas esas tonterías que inventas... pero haber si entiendes... yo NO la AMO -

**Yeah, yeah,   
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
**

En ese momento escucharon un ruido y fueron a ver que era y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a...

- ¡Kinomoto! – dijo Mei Ling al verla arrodillada en el piso - Tú no... No escuchaste, ¿verdad? -

- Yo... – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos – Lo... lo siento, no quise... – se levantó del suelo – Shaoran... – lo miró – Disculpa... quiero decir Li... – se corrigió – no quise causarte tantas molestias... lo siento... – se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡XIAO LANG! – Le gritó completamente furiosa Mei Ling - ¿¡¡¡Cómo hiciste esto? -

- Yo no dije nada malo... solo la verdad... si... ella se lo tomó así... es su problema -

PAF

**How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time  
**

- ¡¡¡Escúchame bien Xiao Lang Li! Tú te vas a hablar con ella... y arreglas las cosas... por que si no... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ME ESCUCHARÁS! –

- Mei Ling... – dijo sorprendido por la cachetada que le había pegado – Pero... -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VEEEEEEE! – Y Shaoran salió corriendo de mala gana a buscar a Kinomoto -

Comenzó a correr y correr, y cuando pensó que no la encontraría, la vio en el parque, cerca de los columpios... con la cabeza gacha... de seguro estaba llorando... Cuando Shaoran se acercó a ella, tuvo una extraña sensación... como que ya había pasado por eso.

- Shaoran... – murmuraba ella - ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no puedes recordarme...? -

- Lo siento... – dijo él, a lo que ella se sorprendió, levantó la vista y lo miró con ojos llorosos -

- Li... – dijo ella casi en un susurro – yo... -

- Si quieres... puedes... llamarme por mi nombre... -

- No... A ti no te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre... solo lo hacen tu madre, tus hermanas y Mei Ling. Yo soy una desconocida... no tengo derecho a llamarte por tu nombre... -

Shaoran se sorprendió... ¿Cómo ella sabía esas cosas sobre él? Tal vez fuera verdad... quizás ella lo conociera a él más de lo que creía.

- Yo... en v-verdad no… m-me molesta... – balbuceó -

- Está bien – por primera vez le sonrió, y Shaoran, no supo por qué, se sonrojó levemente, y también le sonrió -

- Oye... – le dijo sentándose en el columpio de al lado – yo... te quería preguntar... -

- ¿Sí? -

- Me gustaría saber... cómo era yo... antes de olvidarte... y... que relación teníamos... -

Al escuchar _relación_ Sakura se sonrojó.

- Bueno... yo... – en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea – ¡Ya sé! ¡le pediré prestados los videos a Tomoyo! – Se levantó - ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? -

- No, no tengo nada -

- ¿No quieres venir a mi casa, así... te puedo mostrar como eran las cosas antes... -

- ¿Eh? -

- Tú, solo ven mañana a mi casa -

- Está bien -

- ¡Entonces nos vemos! – se fue corriendo -

- S... sí... -

**I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.   
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

**Día siguiente, Casa de Sakura. **

- "mmm... esta casa... me resulta muy familiar... " – Tocó timbre -

- ¡¡Buenos días! – Le saludó alegremente Sakura – Ven pasa -

- Buenos días – le saludó él -

- Tengo unas cosas que mostrarte – le dijo pasando al living donde estaba el televisor -

- ¿Qué? -

- Pues mira, Tomoyo, cuando éramos Card Captors, grabó unos videos... Tal vez si los vemos te acuerdes de mí! -

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón (muy cerca uno del otro por cierto) y comenzaron a ver los videos.

- Allí fue cuando capturamos a 'Thunder' – le iba diciendo mientras veían las grabaciones -

- ¿Y por qué te miraba así? – le preguntó Shaoran -

- Bueno... al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien... ya que los dos queríamos quedarnos con las Cartas Clow. -

- Ya veo... -

Luego siguieron con cada una de las capturas y Shaoran le iba preguntando cada una de sus dudas. Luego siguieron con las Transformaciones. En una de ellas, él le preguntó a Sakura algo que la dejó muda.

- Dime... -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿Yo me sonrojaba cuando estabas conmigo por que estaba enamorado de ti? -

- Eh... bueno... sí... – le dijo tímidamente -

- Ya veo... – se sonrojó - ¿Y? -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Tú que pensabas? -

- Bueno... yo... -

**Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
**

- Buenos dí... – Touya Kinomoto entró al living interrumpiéndolos - ¡¡Mocoso! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

- ¬¬ zzzzzz – Los dos comenzaron con su típica mirada asesina -

- n.nU – Sakura tenía también la típica gota en la cabeza – Touya... – Tomó la mano de Shaoran – Ven, vamos Shaoran... subamos a mi habitación -

- Sí... – dijo él algo sonrojado, lo que Sakura notó y sonrió -

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Sakura.

- Siéntate – le dijo indicándole la cama -

- S... sí... -

- Bueno... yo lo que quería decirte es que... yo... Toma – se acercó a su escritorio, donde estaban dos ositos de peluche: Uno gris y uno blanco. Ella tomó el blanco y se lo pasó -

- ¿Es... para mí? -

- Sí -

- Gracias – él le sonrió y se adelantó para tomarlo -

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, el libro de las Cartas Sakura apareció delante de ellos.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Sakura -

En ese momento, una carta salió.

- Ama Sakura – le dijo – No te preocupes... que todo va a estar bien... – en ese momento se iluminó toda la habitación -

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Shaoran -

- No lo sé -

- Oye... ¿Quieres venir al parque mañana? Te invito -

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que sí! – dijo muy contenta -

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, a las diez, ¿te parece bien? -

- Sí! – Se despidieron y Shaoran se fue -

**Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
**

**Parque de Tomoeda (¬¬ Sowy, no recuerdo como se llamaba) 10:00 hs.**

Los dos fueron al parque juntos. Sakura se veía muy contenta, y eso también hacía que Shaoran se sintiera bien... estaba empezando a comprender por qué antes se había enamorado de ella... pero... aunque su cabeza lo supiera, su corazón...

- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos allá! – le dijo en un momento Sakura señalando la rueda de la fortuna -

- Sí... – y fueron juntos -

- Qué bonita vista tienen aquí! ¿Verdad Shaoran? – él no le respondió - ¿Shaoran? – Le dijo pasando su mano enfrente de él -

- ¿Eh? Ah! ehhh... Sí... tienen muy bonita vista aquí... – le sonrió – Pero... "Tú eres mucho más bonita" – pensó -

- ¿Pero? -

- No, nada, no me hagas caso – En ese momento tuvo una especie de Dejah Vuh (NdeH: O como se escriba) – Oye Sakura... -

- ¿S... sí? – dijo sorprendida al escucharle llamarla por su nombre -

- ¿Ya hemos venido aquí con anterioridad? -

- Sí... ¿Cómo lo supiste? -

- Tuve una especie de Dejah Vuh -

- Ya veo... ¡Qué bueno! ¡Eso quiere decir que ya estás recuperando tu memoria! – festejó -

- Tal parece que sí – En ese momento Sakura notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos -

Cuando se estaban por bajar...

- Espera – le dijo él - ¿No quieres dar una vuelta más? -

- C... claro... – le dijo ella extrañada... él se estaba comportando muy extraño – Pero para qué... – dijo cuando ya estaban arriba -

- Es que yo... – en ese momento tomó su mano y la empujó hacia sí, hasta que quedó envuelta en sus brazos -

**So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
It's all on you, there's always a brand new day  
**

- Shaoran... – dijo ella muy sorprendida -

- Ya... te recuerdo... – le dijo muy despacio -

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó él preocupado -

- Yo... yo... te... quiero... Shaoran... – se abrazó a él con fuerza – No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar... – le dijo mientras seguía llorando – Te necesito... por favor... -

- Sakura... – dijo él sorprendido – No te preocupes... no voy a volver a dejarte... eso te lo prometo... -

- ¿En serio? -

Él asintió.

- ¿Y me quieres igual que antes? – Le preguntó tímidamente separándose un poco de él -

- No – el rostro de ella se ensombreció – Mucho más que antes – Y volvió a abrazarla -

- Shaoran... – solo pudo murmurar ella -

Cuando se fueron del parque, Shaoran fue a dejarla a su casa.

- Buenas noches Shaoran – lo despidió -

- Buenas noches Sakura – se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hasta mañana -

- Hasta mañana -

Sakura entró a su casa... Estaba tan contenta... al final todos esos días de tristeza se habían acabado... por fin podría ser feliz junto a la persona que más quería... Para siempre...

**Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

**FIN**

Terminado el 25 de noviembre de 2003 19:50 Hs

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Bueno, este fic lo tenía hace haaaarto tiempo, y como vieron, es lo que hubiera pasado si Shaoran si hubiera olvidado a Sakura, como siempre, lleeeno de azúcar. Buep, ya sé que está escrito muy simplonamente (Esa palabra existe? **..U**), pero no quise modificarlo en lo absoluto por que es una historia a la que quiero mucho :)  
Un besho y cuídense Oki?

Kya! Casi me olvido! La canción es de Avril Lavigne y se llama Who knows? Y expresa digamos... los sentimientos y pensamientos de Shao-chan.

HANA


End file.
